Endless Duel!
by E-chan Tenjou
Summary: E-chan and Katie-sama fight to the death... The Utena universe is turned upside-down!
1. Default Chapter Title

E-chan stood glaring at his oponent, sword in his hand. His sword was a long vicious saber... His hair blew dramatically in the wind... His eyes were merely slits of pure rage. His duelist outfit was torn and ripped in several places, revealing the lower left side of his ribs, which had a long slowly bleeding gash. His grip tightened on his sword as loud thrumming music filled the air, the music was erratic and dramatic, voices lifted up in a clamor, a song of miracles and the French music droned louder.   
Katie-sama looked at E-chan nervously... She was breathing hard, her dueling outfit ripped open across the chest where E-chan had tried to remove her rose, but almost removed her left lung. Katie-sama was tired, this battle had raged on for a half an hour, they were both tired but E-chan was in a blind rage... *Why...* thought Katie-sama, *Is he so angry?*... She gripped her sword tight and inhaled deeply, she sensed E-chan was about to release another onslaught.   
E-chan was almost shaking, but inhaled deeply and quit... "Heed your master... and... come... forth... power... I... need... you..." E-chan was breathing hard, really feeling the affects of the last 30 min. He sneered at Katie-sama and then raised his sword, the French music swelled around him, and he sprinted forward letting out a blood-curdling cry. Katie-sama rushed forward, screaming for the assistance and protection of Dios.   
The two were charging each other head-on... E-chan with his sword up... and Katie-sama with her sword to the side, They were drawing unbelievably close to each other, *CLASH* in the loudly ugly sound of metal smashing against metal with great force, their swords met, In a blinding flash of silver-white light. A flurry of rose petals exploded around them, huge bells begun to ring... the loud gonging was ear shattering.... And the silver and gold rose petals were flying and swirling in an invisible wind.... E-chan gasped, and collapsed on the ground, Katie-sama fell to her knees in shear exhaustion.... Both of their swords were nothing but dust. E-chan looked down at his rose pathetically, there was nothing left but the gold clip. He looked at Katie-sama; hers was the same.... E-chan sighed and lay down on the cold stone floor.   
Katie-sama fell to floor completely and was facing the stairs of the huge impossible structure... standing at the head of he stairs was Akio... he shook his head and walked over. He stopped about two feet away from the fallen duelist... "That was very amusing..." he said, "I thought you would truly kill each other..."  
Juri cursed under her breath from her vantagepoint... "Impossible..." she murmured... "I won't believe in the power of miracles!" and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
A tall red-haired man walked up behind her, "Why is it you will not believe in miracles Juri? When they play themselves out again and again before your eyes? I think your disbelief shall end the final chapter of your life..."   
Juri glared at the railing in front of her, "You know nothing Mr. Student Counsel President." she hissed.  
Touga shrugged, "If I don't, I am still right, Why do you watch the miracles Juri? Why not look away... your denial of the un-real is so avid... that the un-real has taken noticed and exerted itself in your path... except it... or you may suffer a terrible fate." he said calmly.  
Juri twirled around on Touga; "I will beat that little pink-haired bitch... you will see!"  
Juri was still staring at Touga testily when a small blue-haired boy walked up; "It's not nice to speak of Utena-sama that way, Miss Juri."  
Juri sent Miki the biggest look of hate you can send at someone like Miki and spat, "Stay out of this Miki."  
Touga nodded for Miki to leave and Miki sighed and left reluctantly...  
Juri stared at the floor and sensed someone approach, "I told you to leave, Miki." she said coldly.  
A deep male voice answered, "I'm not leaving..."  
Juri's head went up in disbelief but then straight back down. "I'm sorry, Ohtori-san."  
Akio shrugged, "Do you have part in Miss Juri's current state?" asked Akio towards Touga.  
Touga smiled a small nervous smile but, kept his tone of voice, "of course not sir," he said.  
Akio nodded, knowing full well Touga had goaded Juri, "Touga-san, I request your presence in my office after last period."  
Touga nodded in response, "yes." he said, "I'm at your.... service." Akio looked Touga over and just shook his head, but as he turned Touga saw Akio lick his lips.  
Juri looked at Touga sullenly, "You make me sick..." she said, "pretending not to be afraid... I know you are... but, you enjoy it... you enjoy it on a level I don't wish to know..."  
Touga shrugged... "The man has me wrapped around his finger... I would... I do... everything he tells me... and... It pleases me..."  
Miki had snuck back up to the pair... "What do you mean?" he asked and looked toward Touga.  
Juri gave out a sardonic little laugh, "You will find out soon enough Miki, after all, well, I'll use Touga's own words, that you may be cuter than your sister."  
Miki gave a confused look toward Touga, of course Miki had remembered this... Touga had not left his mind the entire day, and he found himself envisioning Touga in suggestive positions.... shirtless... pants open... Miki blushed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know what you mean." he stated firmly.  
Touga laughed and placed his hand in the small of Miki's back, drawing Miki up against him, "I think you understand fair Miki, I think you are just afraid of your own desires."  
Miki was breathing hard and trying to ignore Touga's hard body against him, "No!" he said pushing himself off Touga, "I love Miss Himemiya!"  
Juri just frowned at Miki, the poor confused boy, she thought, but in this place of non-existing miracles… What can a boy do?  
Miki frowned and looked back and forth between Touga and Juri, What do they want from me? He asked himself, he glared at the floor and then walked off without saying anything to Juri or Touga.   
Touga frowned, "It wasn't to happen that way." He said.  
Juri sighed, "The great Student Council President forgot to read the script of life's play once again did he?"  
Touga clamped his jaw, I'm never denied, he thought, not even Mr. Ohtori denies me what I want! "That did not go right." He said adamantly.  
Juri looked over at Touga; he never gets this upset.  
Touga walked off, mumbling something under his breath. Juri looked after him; "His plotting turned for not..." Juri let out a mean laugh at the expense of Touga's lost pride.  
E-chan and Katie-sama still lay on the large stone dueling ring, suspended far above the academy... E-chan's breath was returning to normal. "Ready for another round, bitch." He spat.  
Katie-sama stared at E-chan in disbelief, "What is wrong with you?" she whispered.  
E-chan glared at her coldly, "How DARE you speak of a sense of something wrong in a being such as myself!" he was trying to get back up but fell to the stone floor repeatedly.  
Katie-sama didn't even try, she knew she was too weak, "Let's just get back to the Academy, eh? Clean our wounds... and talk." She said in a smooth soothing voice.  
E-chan was still trying to get up in vain, "Why would I want to talk to you?" he demanded.  
Katie-sama shook her head, "What's wrong?!" she demanded with all the force she could. Then something caught her attention, Akio was standing where he had been before and he was laughing... and that is when Katie-sama saw that E-chan's rose seal ring was black. She gasped, What had been E-chan's motive to seek Mikage? Why had he pursued the path of a black rose duelist? It didn't make sense.  
E-chan finally managed to pull himself off the ground and stood on shaky legs. He screamed and threw his head back; the scream was sharp, high-pitched and ear splitting. Blood gurgled disgustingly out of E-chan's mouth, splashed his color and immediately staining it crimson. The air above his mouth shimmered and a sword started to materialize, blood was flowing again, but, this time, E-chan was crying them... all the time that awful scream filled the air. Katie-sama covered her ears, grimacing, wishing the awful sound to end. And abruptly it did. Katie-sama was on her knees and she looked at E-chan, he now held a beautifully carved sword. The sword was long and it shone a brilliant light, it was of simple design; the sword blade was straight and broad, and the handle was an intricate design of What had to be pure sterling-silver, and on the hilt of the sword was a rose carved out of sapphire.  
Katie-sama gasped, and was shocked at how much blood was on E-chan, a thin stream of it ran down off of his hand and caused the awful sick sound that only blood can make the awful "drip drip drip" of which seems to resound and echo stronger. The only other sound was E-chan's heavy breathing. E-chan wiped his mouth on his already blood-soaked shirt, which just resulted in blood being smeared across his face. He smiled evilly and laughed a hearty full laugh that seemed to bounce off of every available surface. "LET THE DUEL COMMENCE! Get your sword woman!" he yelled.  
Katie-sama huffed, she was really sick of this... That's it, she thought, That is ALL I'm gonna take... time to go down!  
Katie-sama concentrated and put her right arm out to the side, palm open. She began to chant: "Give me the power. The power to bring revolution. Grant me the strength. Give me your aid! DIOS! I COMMAND YOU!" she finished off raising her voice to a yell. And as she began to chant again the air around her swirled in an invisible wind. "Sword of faith, Sword of truth. Guide me now I do request. Come to me and let power surge deep through my veins..." her voice began to rise once more, "Kaji(fire)! Inochi(life)! Katana(sword)!" as she finished a short fat sword appeared above her hand... She gripped it and the entire blade, which wasn't impressive in its length but sheer mass, burst into flame. "I AM THROUGH WITH THESE GAMES! THIS WILL END IF YOUR HEAD SHALL PAY THE PRICE!" she yelled, flames glowing in her eyes.  
E-chan laughed, "Pallor tricks! I can do the same, but better!" E-chan closed his eyes and his sword floated up in front of his torso. E-chan grew rigid and placed one hand on each side of the blade, each hand about two inches from the blade. He opened his eyes and they were shining a brilliant blue, and icy blue that made Katie-sama's blood run cold. E-chan began to mumble and then to chant... "Mercury. Guide me, your follower, grant me the power I need to destroy such an impudent FOOL!" water droplets started to swirl around E-chan and he rose the sword in the air with pure thought, his right arm shot up in the air to catch it and he screamed: "Aisu(ice)! Eien(eternal)! Katana(sword)! Kakumei(revolution)!" a blaze of blue light flowed from the sword, and when it diminished; E-chan was holding the same sword, only it was longer and his right hand was incased in ice that looked like blue diamond. He laughed, "Now," he said, "With us both having our respective swords, MAY THE KILLING COMMENCE!"   
Katie-sama rushed forward, screaming a prayer of quick ending and mercy on a tortured soul. E-chan stood ready, sword held across his chest, He was rigid and concentrating; at the last moment he dodged and brought his sword down where he hoped to slice his adversary in half.   
Katie-sama rolled and came back up in a flash thrusting her sword upward; and it hit E-chan's sword with s loud *CLANG* and a flash of colorless light.   



	2. The Duel goes on... Enter Akio!

Katie-sama rushed forward, screaming a prayer of quick ending and mercy on a tortured soul. E-chan stood ready, sword held across his chest, He was rigid and concentrating; at the last moment he dodged and brought his sword down where he hoped to slice his adversary in half.   
Katie-sama rolled and came back up in a flash thrusting her sword upward; and it hit E-chan's sword with a loud *CLANG* and a flash of colorless light.   
E-chan cursed and slammed his foot into Katie-sama's stomach causing her to roll backwards several feet and cry out in pain. He laughed and rushed forward, sword upraised; "Not as tuff as you thought?" he yelled and started to bring his sword down on her.  
Katie-sama panicked and screamed.  
Juri was still watching from her vantage point when an unseen force of incredible strength knocked her down. She hit the ground with a thud and was knocked unconscious from the blow to the head.   
Akio too was knocked flat and almost fell down the impressive flight of stairs to the arena. He gripped the top stair and cursed, "What in the fuck just happened?"  
E-chan was knocked out on the stone floor, sword shattered. He was breathing regularly but, his Duelist ring had exploded and his clothes were in a worse state than before.   
Katie-sama blinked, "Huh?" last she knew she was about to be killed. She patted herself to make sure she was whole and still there. She looked over and saw E-chan on the ground, then the fallen dean. She blinked, "What happened?"  
Akio stomped up, "What did you do?" he demanded.  
Katie-sama felt fear instantly, one does not upset Akio, it just isn't a good idea. "I d-don't kn-know Ohtori-san."  
Akio was fuming, "You lie!" and he smacked her across the face, "You've intervened in my games!" He walked over to E-chan, "Get up bitch!" and he kicked E-chan savagely, "I mean it! Do you think you're special? You're not! Just another face! Another nameless boy! I didn't love you! Get up! Fight!"  
Katie-sama looked on with disbelief; "What is he talking about?" she muttered. *I can't let this continue!* she thought as E-chan received another blow; she was sure she heard something crack. "Akio! Stop! I DEMAND YOU TO!" She stomped her foot for emphasis and picked up her fallen broadsword.  
Akio whirled on her, "You do what?"  
Katie-sama held her head high in defiance, "I DEMAND you to STOP! Or, I will MAKE you stop." To highlight her point she raised her sword to fighting stance.  
Akio smiled, "Oh, how valiant, helping your fallen friend. Stupid, but valiant. I'll show you just how stupid."  
E-chan had managed to get to his knees when Akio picked him up off the ground by his bloodstained collar. "Say it bitch!" Akio hissed.  
E-chan coughed up blood but stood on shaky legs and began to chant, "Rose of the noble castle; Power of Dios that sleeps with-in me; Heed your master and come forth!"  
Akio held the swooning E-chan in his arms and grabbed the hilt of The Sword of Dios as it presented itself. Akio laughed as he pulled out the sword and yelled, "I have the power to bring world revolution!"   
Katie-sama rolled her eyes, "You Arrogant BASTARD!!! Prepare to LOSE!!" She threw her head back and yelled: "Inochi(life) Hono'o(flame) Shi o Motarasu(deadly) Shinka(evolution)!!!!!" Her sword lengthened, broadened, burst into flame; Her eyes glowed red, her hair flaring. She was seething with power and heat radiated from her.   
Akio laughed, "Such a tiny display of power!" He pointed the sword at E-chan, "Rose-bride! Abandon your body and protect the sword!"  
A blue light flowed from E-chan and his body collapsed as the sword took on the powerful glowing. "And now I will show you a trick of my own!" He thrust the sword upward and called out: "Hogo(protection) Kori ga hatteiru(icy) katana(sword) kakumei o okosu(revolutionize)!!" His entire person erupted in blue light and his hair broke it's confining band; spewing out behind him in waves. The sword was a perplexing illusion of spikes and crystal and he surged power.  
Katie-sama would not be frightened, "You do NOT frighten me! Do you hear! You are WEAK! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!!" She rushed forward in a rage, sword thrust out before her, "OWARU(die)!!!!"   
Akio was caught of guard and brought his sword down to block, *CLANG!* He side-stepped and slammed his sword down only to meet air, Katie-sama was behind him now, "KISAMA(bastard)!!!" and she stabbed her sword up, but, he jumped out of the way and brought his sword around in a powerful swing to decapitate her.  
Katie-sama ducked and stepped aside, bringing her sword up then over, to remove Akio's head quite deftly. He side-stepped, barely cheating death as a large lock of his hair was removed, "Bitch!" her cursed quietly and rushed Katie-sama, sword up.  
Katie-sama held her sword out to the side, ready and waiting. She would kill him; he had wronged so many. She lifted her sword and brought it down in a swinging arch that brought it into direct contact with soft human flesh.   
Akio dropped his sword, coughed blood, and fell to the hard stone floor with a thud.  
In class Anthy stood up suddenly. "Oniisan!!!!" she cried and ran out of the door. Utena blinked, "Oniisan?" she whispered, "Brother?" She quickly followed Anthy out of the door.  
Juri awoke with a throbbing headache and stood up to look at the arena, Katie-sama stood; sword in hand. E-chan was just a heap. Juri gasped, "Ohtori-san!" she called and rushed toward the arena.  
Touga walked into Akio's office... and Akio wasn't there. "Strange." Touga decided to check the arena.  
Miki was almost bowled over by a frantic Juri; "Juri-sama what's the matter?"  
Juri kept running, "Akio's Dead!"  
Miki blinked, "Ohtori-san?" and quickly followed after Juri.   
Saionji was sulking behind a tree, when that satanic pink-haired bitch ran by. Saionji wasn't in a good mood anyway and got up to follow her, "Now is as good a day as any for her to die." He muttered.   
The whole group of people all managed to reach the gates of the arena at once, Anthy in the lead. "Oniisan! Dios!" she cried, and the gates opened. They all began running up the stairs in a rush, Saionji and Touga exchanged glances, "Oniisan?" they mouthed at the same time.  
As Anthy reached the head of the stairs she gasped as she saw Akio lying on the ground, bleeding. She looked up to see Katie-sama standing over him with a look of contempt and hatred on her face; sword raised to make the final blow.  
E-chan woke in a sluggish manner and digested the situation quickly, "NOOOOOO!!!" he cried and jumped in front of the sword.  
Katie-sama was caught off guard and almost killed E-chan. It took all of her strength to stop the sword, which fell to the ground with a clatter. "What?"   
E-chan was frantic, "Don't kill him!! I love him!"  
All present stared in disbelief and jealousy reared its ugly head in the hearts of several.   
Katie-sama shook her head, "But, after the way he treated you."  
E-chan had tears rolling down his cheek. "I don't care! I love him and will protect him! If you make another move against him you will DIE!!!"  
Katie-sama blinked, "W-what? I was trying to protect you!"  
E-chan sneered, "Stupid bitch. Leave me alone!" he turned around and wrapped his arms around the wounded Akio protectively, kissing the man's silver locks.  
The spectators all gasped and walked forward, Touga rushed over to Akio and kicked E-chan off of him. "Akio is mine, get off of him you little slut!"   
E-chan hit the pavement with a sickening thud, and his forehead was slashed open, leaking blood. Katie-sama rushed to his aid, "Oh, E-chan!" she dropped down by him and attempted to stop the bleeding.  
Anthy snapped out of her stupor, "Oniisan!" and ran to Akio, "Oniisan, Oniisan, Speak to me!"  
Akio coughed blood onto the pavement, "Where is that little bitch?" He tried to get up but the large wound in his side made him fall back to the ground in sheer pain.   
Touga placed his hand on Akio, "Don't try, it's ok, we'll get you help, Ohtori-san, koi."  
Akio snarled, "I don't want help, I wanna beat that insignificant little whore!"  
Anthy winced, she didn't like Akio's more violent streak. It scared her, she had been beaten enough. "Oniisan, you need help, let me help."  
Akio weakly smacked her hand away, "Quit, where is my sword, I'll finish her off myself."  
Touga swooned at the sheer manliness Akio possessed, "Oh, let me do it. Let me beat her for you... I'll fuck her up."  
Akio smiled then winced in pain, "Go kill her, Mr. Student Council President."  
Touga nodded, anything for *his* Akio-san. Touga picked up Akio's discarded sword, *Oh, an honor to use..* and walked over to Saionji. "Ready Rosebride?" he sneered.   
Saionji almost melted, "Oh Touga..." he moaned, "Please no,"  
Touga smacked Saionji hard. "Do it, bitch."  
"Oh yes... whatever you want..." Saionji wanted to kick himself. He couldn't help it though, he would do anything for Touga... His weakness disgusted him, but he couldn't stop himself from giving into Touga's every whim, from loving Touga's strong demanding touch.   
Juri and Utena had watched this entire scene with growing confusion and fear, this was not a good thing; they stepped back to the edge of the stairs, only to run into Miki.  
Miki was sitting on the stone floor crying, this was so confusing. Akio was sleeping with others? He had said he was waiting for me... Miki realized it was stupid to believe something like that; Akio had only been so patient with Miki because he had many other boys who would willingly give up their body to him. And Touga, Miki had so hoped... all those times, was Touga teasing? Miki shook his head to stop the tears, but they wouldn't relent. What of Himemiya-sama? Didn't he love her? Oh, I'm so confused!  
Utena and Juri exchanged worried glances; Miki had obviously been assaulted by way too much information. Utena shook her head, "Akio, you heartless bastard!" she hissed.  
Juri was staring at Miki, he really was cute... *What's wrong with me? He's a boy!* Juri couldn't help it though, she felt her body react to Miki's frailty, she wanted to protect him... and love him. She kneeled down beside him and stroked the side of his face with her hand, "Shhh little one. I'm here, I'll protect you."  
Miki looked up with red eyes at Juri, "J-Juri-sama?"  
"Hai, Miki?" she whispered and lightly kissed the top of his head.  
Miki blushed and turned his head, "M-Miss Juri, what about... You like Shiori-sama."  
Juri sighed, "She's a heartless, manipulative bitch. You, Miki, are so... innocent, and kawaii."  
Miki blushed again but looked into Juri's eyes, *Does she mean it?* He looked into eyes that were usually so hard, but now soft, he smiled.  
Touga walked over to Katie-sama, "So bitch, ready to go?"  
Katie-sama looked up with hate in her eyes, "Prepare to lose Mr. Student Council President!" she spat, "Utena! Please come watch E-chan, I think he has a broken rib and his forehead is still bleeding, I'm so worried about him."  
Touga sneered, "Just fight bitch. Saionji, NOW!"  
Saionji sighed and began the sword call of Dios. He swooned back into Touga's arms, "Rose of the Noble Castle; Power of Dios that sleeps within me! Heed your master, and come forth!"   
Touga grabbed the sword hilt, "GRANT ME THE POOOWER, TO bring The WORLD REVOLUUUTION!!!" He pulled the sword out completely and held it to Saionji's lips at once, "Rosebride! Abandon your body to protect the sword!"  
Saionji collapsed and green light surrounded, then enveloped the sword. Touga laughed, "Everyone has their tricks."   
  



End file.
